Dimensional Heroes Secrets: Phantom Blood
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes travel to the past in order to secure the fifth key. Will they be able to get it or fall victim to Dio's ambitions?
1. Prologue

"Okay, so were just gonna come through here. I uh… hope you get used to everyone in the ship. I know Jexi was a bit lenient with the guys up in his ship." Hope said escorting a blonde haired girl carrying tools.

"Its no trouble. I grew up with Edward Elric." she said. "And I don't need to be escorted."

"If you say so, sorry about not noting he was off world where you were." Hope said.

"I didn't even know about other worlds." Winry said.

Hope then stepped on a tile as it bounced him through the ceiling as Jexi approached. "Sorry, I keep telling him to stop introducing people like this. Edward's waiting for you in the workshop."

"Thanks." Winry said as she entered the workshop to see Edward sitting there.

"Hey there, Win-" Edward began before receiving a wrench to the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Leaving me in the know without trying to write home once. We worry, you know." Winry said.

"Hey, that flux bastard Took Al captive at that tournament, somebody had to go, and it sure as hell had to be me. I'm his big brother." Edward said.

He then received another hit with a wrench. "And you went and scratched up my automail!" she said before sighing. "Just glad you two are safe."

"Thanks, Winry. Good to finally have you here." Edward said.

"Oh, Winry's here already?" Alphonse said coming in.

"Al. Nice to see you too." Winry said. "Hope you've been taking good care of yourself."

"Well, yep." Al said.

"Now, let's get to work on your automail." Winry said as she removed Ed's arm. "You've really been wrecking my work this time." she said scowling at him.

"Aw, gimme a break! I couldnt ask Franky or Tails to repair it, since they dont know a thing about this stuff!" Ed snapped back/

"Easy, Ed. But uh… you hevent been in alot of fights so thats good, right Winry?" Alphonse asked.

Winry growled before Ed was screaming. He was later seen in the lounge drinking a drink with bruises on his face.

"I'm guessing the new girl hammered you hard." Hope said.

"Shut up. You know this is partly your fault. I knew I shouldn't have listened to you when you said to bring her onboard." Ed said.

"What?" Jexi said arriving before glaring at Hope. "Hope, we talked about this. This isn't your team anymore."

"Hey, lay off! Ed needed someone to get his automail fixed, and-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Hope. I don;t care you're reason or idea. Your team is your responsibility and my team is mine." Jexi said.

"Yeah. I know." Hope said.

"So, where exactly are we headed in time anyway?" Ed asked.

"England, in the 1800s." Jexi said. "That's when it started."

"We take the Sunny for time trips, usually." Hope said.

"You mean that big lion ship?" Ed asked. "We've ridden in that before."

"Oh yeah." Jexi said. "Unfortunately, the past me will already be around by that time so I won't be going."

"Looks like its on me to get this next key. Where should I start?" Hope asked.

"You aren't leading anything. When I'm not going, Luffy, Dan, Pit, Ranma and Natsu are in charge of my team." Jexi said. "Anyway, go to the Joestar Mansion. It shouldn't be too hard to miss."

"Got it." Ed said. "You can count on us."

Meanwhile in the past…

"Come on big brother. How much farther?" groaned a younger Jexi.

"It shouldn't be much farther. The Joestar Mansion is straight ahead." Umbra said.

"Why couldn't we just use that pod?" Blazer groaned.

"Its the rules. No exposing the existence of other worlds. Leaving it in the woods was the logical solution as was making the trip by foot." Umbra said.

"Ugh...I can't..go on any...further." Jexi groaned.

"We've only been walking for 5 minutes." Umbra said.

"Feels like 5 eternities!" Jexi groaned.

As they walked, a carriage drove past them toward a large and luscious mansion.

"There it is." Umbra said proudly.

"Finally. Can't wait to finally relax." Blazer said.

They followed the carriage out to the courtyard where a young man in a suit and blue hair was walking along side his dog.

"Hm? Oh, visitors. And that carriage, it wouldnt be out new guest, would it?" he asked.

The carriage opened up to reveal another well dressed man with blonde hair. As it zoomed in on his face, a sound effect kanji appearing as it zoomed in on his face.

"Oh. You must be Dio Brando." the boy said.

"Yes. And you are Jonathan, heir to the Joestar fortune." Dio said.

"Please, call me Jojo." Jonathan said.

"Whats with these stuck ups and fancy talk, its so boring!" Blazer said as Dio glared a hit.

"Watch your tone, you mongrel. This place is not for the lower class." Dio said.

"Actually…" Umbra said. "I think we are."

He then showed an emblem. Dio and Jojo gasped.

"It cant be… you two are… sons of the famous Gold." Jonathan said. "Forgive me, I didn't realize. Please, you are welcome to see my father at once."

"Thank you." Umbra said as the three headed inside with Jexi staring at Dio the whole way in.

"I don't know why, but I get a bad feeling from him." Jexi said to himself.

"It does not matter who those three are, it doesnt heed progress of my goal." Dio thought. "I will take this mansion as my own, and I don't care how many people I have to usurp to claim it."


	2. Dio the Invader

The currents of time crackled and shifted as the sunny appeared in the bays of london. Swiftly recovering, a plan was formed.

"Ed and Al will go to the mansion, because this is the 1800s. A couple of Alchemists will fit right in. We cant risk having all of us go, so we just need one more. Since this is a mansion, Im thinking… Sonia, youre perfect for this." Hope said.

"Hey Hope. Quit leading. Its our time now." Dan said.

"Yeah. You aren't in charge." Pit said.

"So, our plan is we just watch how they go for now." Ranma said.

A lot of the group agreed with that plan leaving Hope in shock.

"Yours was really good, but you were out ruled." Hiyoko said. "How's it feel to be the silent banana, huh?"

"It's...bad." Hope said.

"Ah, it's no big deal, really. Quit pressuring him, Hiyoko." Fuyuhiko said. "Besides...he's not much of a planner."

The group walked out of the Sunny as they left London and entered the countryside where a few of the members formed a tower to peak inside to see the five studying hard.

"We've missed a lot, I bet." Hope said. "What do you see up there, Komajiro?"

"They're taking tests right now. And… no, not that answer, the other one… aw horse apples!" Komajiro said.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"He got another one wrong." Komajiro said.

"That's another one wrong Jojo. Just look at Dio and Umbra's work. Perfect 20s. Outstanding." his father said.

"Looks like Dio didnt count on Umbra tying in scores." Nami said.

"I never knew he was that smart." Robin said.

"Man Umbra, are you just showin off to these guys?" Blazer asked.

"Showing off? Whatever do you mean? I'm simply answering the questions right with the fountain of knowledge in my possession." Umbra said.

"Hmm…" Jojo's father said looking at Jexi's work. "Every single one wrong. Jexi, if you don't start studying harder, you'll never get anywhere in life."

"Yes, Mr. Joestar." Jexi said.

"So jexi was just the punch first questions later type." Ed said.

At night, Alphonse imitated one of the suits of armor in the dining room as they were eating. He noticed what manners they had.

"Please, Jexi, could you be more of a polite eater?" Umbra asked.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Jexi asked before Umbra corrected his position.

"Eating properly is always so important be it the wild or in the city." Umbra said.

"Yes brother." Jexi said before Jojo spilled his wine.

"Jojo! Your table manners are appalling." his father said before summoning a servant. "Clear Jojo's plate, he's had enough dinner tonight."

Al then looked at his chest plate to see it shaking.

"Ack no.. please not now akane…" Al said. "Please, you'll blow my… wah!" his chest plate burst out.

"What on earth?" Jojo said as Akane grabbed his plate.

"Is this some sort of wild animal?" his father said.

"It's a girl! And a lover of meat for that matter!" Umbra said.

"What? It's not like he was gonna finish it, and I just couldn't take it anymore." Akane said before being grabbed by servants. "Oh...right."

She was then tossed out onto her butt as the doors slammed behind her.

"Goodness, where did she come from?" Jojo's father asked before looking at Al. "Strange. I dont remember this model of Armor."

"I can get rid of it for you. It's probably broken now." Blazer said.

"Please, allow me." Dio said.

"By all means, do as you wish Dio." his father said as Dio approached Alphonse. He then sprung to life and grabbed his chest plate putting it back on.

"My goodness! It's alive!" Jojo said.

"And on that note, I'm outta here." Alphonse said.

"It's a bizarre thing to happen." Umbra said eating his meal. "But that thing is gone."

"Yeah. It was pretty ugly looking." Blazer said.

Alphonse then went outside with Akane.

"I thought you said you would resist the temptation of all that meat on there." Al said.

"That steak was still good and it still fresh." Akane said.

"Why did Luffy ever think you were a good idea to come with me?" Alphonse asked.

And the day after that followed, a sort of boxing match was taking place as Jojo stepped into the ring.

"Our first pugulist up is Jonathan Joestar! And his opponent...is a boxer we've never seen before." the announcer said.

"Someone new?" Jojo asked.

"He's new to our fair city so please welcome...Dio Brando." the announcer said as Dio got ready to box.

"I dont think it was a good idea to see this." Mikan said.

"What? You wanted to hang with me and they were close by." Rainbow said as the match stated. "Break his face, Jojo!"

"Who is that rainbow haired lass? Well, I'll try." Jojo said.

Jojo kept trying to box only for Dio to keep dodging each hit before he punched Jojo in the stomach before giving him a hit to the face as well as jamming a thumb in his eye.

"And there you have it! Jojo has lost! Dio wins!" the announcer said.

"Oh gosh! Hes hurt bad!" Mikan said. "Hang on, I'll...wah!"

"What in blazes..? Gah!" Jojo said being on the briunt of another one of Mikans falls.

"I'm sorry." Mikan said.

But the audience paid no attention as they were busy fawning over Dio and his fancy footwork.

"I dont understand. How can he be better at everything I've been doing all my life?" Jojo said as Mikan tended to him. "It hurts more up in my eye."

"That jerk...he jabbed his thumb into Jojo's eye on purpose." Rainbow growled.

"We cant do anything to him. I'll just do my part here." Mikan said.

"You know how to treat injuries after a fist fight like this?" Jojo asked.

"Yes, its my-" Mikan said before receiving a punch by Dio.

"Oh, how careless. I seem to have accidently hit this foolish peasant." Dio said.

"That's it!" Rainbow said bursting a bit of noticeable speed as Dio reached late to a puch as rainbow dodged, hitting him straight in the chest and making him fall back.

"What manner of…? How did you…" Dio began before the audience began throwing rocks at Rainbow.

"Hey, quit picking on the champ, woman!"

"Yeah. Stick to sewing, loser!"

"Come on, I know where you cant take this abuse." Jojo said as they came to a lone tree on the hills.

"So, we've just arrived in london for uh… business in dealings. Sorry about my outburst, cant stand foul play, y'know?" Rainbow asked.

"I understand. Fair enough for a lady to go to my aid. It feels like he's taking over the life I have slowly until nothing remains. Even now he is slandering my name. He's taking everything from me. That Dio. Dio! Dio! Dio!" Jojo groaned before calming down a bit.

"Don't strain yourself too much. I mean, I can relate to you… if youre okay with hearing some of my past that is…" Mikan said shyly.

"Not at all. Tell me, where you in my stead once?" Jojo asked.

"Well, I've always been subjected to abuse be it from friends and family. I've even been forced to...strip. But healing people with nursing makes me feel better. That;s why I became a nurse." Mikan said.

"Hm. We are both one in the same then." Jojo said as his dog walked up to him. "Oh danny, i know you and those three will be my friends regardless of Dio."

"Hey, Jojo." Rainbow said seeing a girl behind a tree. "Heads up, youve got a girl eyeing you."

"Hm? Oh, its her! The girl that I once saved." Jojo said.

The girl looked away for a moment before leaving a basket behind for him and running off.

"Girls are indeed a curious bunch." Jojo said taking said basket.

"Uh, were standing right here y'know." Rainbow said.

"I know." Jojo said.

Following a few days, Jojo grew closer to the girl over the name, love taking him. The girls name was Erina Pendleton, and they spent a lovely time together. But even love's grasp was easily noticed by Dio, and he shattered it by forcing Erina to kiss him.

"Have you kissed Jojo yet? I'll take that as a no. You thought your first kiss would be with Jojo, but it is I, Dio!" Dio said.

Erina gasped in horror.

"Hehehe. I have not only killed Jojo's chance with friends but his love as well." Dio chuckled before seeing Erina washing out her mouth with dirty water. "You wench! You dare believe my kiss is something to wash off?" Dio shouted in anger before slapping her.

That was all Rainbow needed to see, Dio losing his temper. Instead of Erina doing it, she would warn Jojo.

The next day, she used her speed to dash into town and spy Jojo.

"Hey, Jonathan!" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow? Whatever is the matter?" Jojo asked

"It was last night…. Dio forced Erina to kiss him!" Rainbow said.

"He what?!" Jonathan asked in anger.

"She made sure to wash it out, but Dio, he lost his temper and…" Rainbow said.

"Say no more. Come with me, were confronting Dio. I've had enough of his treachery!" Jojo said running back to the mansion. Rainbow sped ahead and found him busting down the doors with a gold aura circulating around him. "DIO!"

Dio was sitting there quietly reading. "Hush thy mouth and do not dare speak my name in vain." Dio said.

"Shut it, loser! He;s gonna end this now, youve gone far enough!" Rainbow said.

"What did you say?!" Dio said standing up.

"You heard the lady, Dio!" Jojo said.

"Oh. Upset that fair Erina has decided to share her favors with me instead of you?" Dio bragged.

"Dio, you have gone too far!" Jojo said, missing Dio.

"You may be right, but you will be the one who falls!" Dio said elbowing Jojo right in the face.

"Jojo!" Jexi said as he, Blazer and Umbra were watching.

"What? Dont tell me you care for this whelp now that he's lost everything." Dio said.

"I;ve seen enough of your crap for one whole week, bastard! Youre dead!" Blazer said jumping down as Dio tossed Jojo ot the wall.

"I cant beat him, but if i lose, I'll forever be in his shadow, and worse of all, I will have failed Erina. I must fight for her honor." Jojo thought as he ran at Dio.

"A shot to the head!" Dio said hitting Jojo in the head before Jojo grabbed Dio's. "But, how could you have recovered from such a hit to the head?"

"Wake up, sunshine!" Rainbow said kneeing Dio in the groin, him crinching.

"And watch your back while youre at it!" Blazer said hitting Dio in the face, making his blood hit a stone mask on the wall, making it shake before spikes pop out as it fell to the ground.

Jojo continued to pummel on Dio and an uppercut finished him.

"How dare you all strike me…! I'll make you pay!" Dio said drawing a knife.

"That is enough!" a voice said.

"And im gone." Rainbow said dashing away with her speed in a blink.

Jojo's father stood at the top of the steps. "I am ashamed of you three, Jojo, you most of all. You continued to pummel Dio even when he had no chance of winning."

"Hey, youre gonna put it on him?" Blazer asked.

"Blazer, not one more word. Youve gotten yourself in trouble again because of your temper." Umbra said.

"Umbra…" Blazer said.

"That is enough, you three, to your chambers! I'll decide on your punishments soon." Jojo's father said.

"Blazer…" Jexi said.

"Its okay little brother. Just don't act like me. Only show anger to be righteous, never for vengeance." Blazer said trying to wear a smile as he walked to his room.

A day later, a tragedy happened in the form of Danny being burned in the incinerator, but it was apparent that a burglar did him in.

Jojo was without a friend and lost his love, but gained new friends strange in appearance.

Dio, realizing his temper was the source of his problem swore to master it and become powerful enough to overcome the house residence.

In the blink of an eye for the heroes, 7 years passed…. 


	3. A Letter From the Past

7 years have passed, and it is now 1888. A time when Jack the Ripper hold the city in his thrall, murdering Women by night. But his schemes are nothing compared to the evil Jojo and Dio will force upon this world….

At a university field in London, a game of Rugby was in progress as the heroes watched as Jojo intercepted the ball.

"Interception, made by our schools hero...Jonathan Joestar!" the announcer said.

"Whoa, he's really grown has he?" Rainbow said. "Go Jojo!"

"Wow. He's making his way to the tri end." Alphonse said.

The other teams players chased Jonathan before he passed the ball to a dark shadow behind them. It caught it, soon revealed to be Umbra.

"And Jojo passes it to our schools brightest and mysterious...Umbra the Dark!" the announcer said.

"Yeah! This is Rugby!" Hope said.

"Man, if you were coaching this team Nekomaru, theyd already be winning now." Kazuichi said.

"Yeah. I only train the best of the best. But that guy definitely fits that slot. Ahahaha!" Nekomaru said.

"Umbra dodges two taklers and is cornered, but passes it to Dio Brando. He's going and….yes! Goal! We win!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"Wow, its like 7 years ago never happened." Hope said. "Mahiru, youre up."

Mahiru nodded and saw Jojo and Dio grasp hands. She set up her camera and took the picture. "Perfect." Mahiru said.

"And now Sunset, work your power." Dan said.

"Let's see what they're really thinking." Sunset said.

"We must tell our father of this victory at once." Dio said running off. Sunset, almost invisible, touched Jojo's back as the background of the scape around him turned red and blue.

"Its been seven years now since father has welcomed Dio into our home. Seven long years. I smile and treat him as a brother, but in my heart, nothing can be further from the truth. He's nothing if not admirable, and as sharp as a whip. But I can't just forgive him for his early villainies." Jojo's tru thoughts spoke as sunset disconnected and disappeared.

"One down…" Sunset said as she followed the reporters like a shadow.

"Cmon, tell us how youre so close!" A reporter said.

"Oh, should i?" Dio asked turning away. Sunsets chance came and she touched his shoulder. This time, the colors that over lapped him were green and yellow.

"Friendship? Ha! The truth is I despise this grinning imbecile. I've been playing nice with him for seven long years. But now that I am of age, I shall now bring my plans into fruition." Dio thought.

Sunset disconnected and give the go ahead.

"Theyre both still at throats secretly. Todays the day when the fortune is passed on." Sunset said.

"So now we help Jojo from the shadows. You know what to do from here, Sonia?" Hope said.

"Well, Dio will most likely make a move at the head of the family, which in this case would be George Joestar." SOnia said.

"Lets tail them back. Phase 2." Dan said.

At the manor, Mikan was at the front door as the servants answered.

"I'm a doctor. Im here about Mr. Joestars condition?" Mikan asked.

"Sorry mam, but Master Joestar has requested no doctors to come to him." a servant said.

Mikan then saw Dio taking a tray from a servant as he headed upstairs before switching the medicines. "Oh no. Hope, are you on? I think Dio has been poisoning Mr. Joestar." Mikan whispered.

"I hear you. We'll be ready." Hope said.

As soon as Dio reached the top floor, Jojo and Umbra stood in him path with Jojo holding a letter in his hands.

"Dio!" Jojo said. "Wait… thats fathers medicine!"

"How did you…? Urk.. cant move…" Dio said.

'It's my shadow network. I got a tip off from someone. Specifically, someone from the past." Umbra said holding the letter. "This was from Dario Brando, your father. He was sick the same way as Mr. Joestar. Admit it, you've been poisoning him!"

"How dare you? You two believe I would poison father? I would never." Dio said.

"Fine. Then swear in Dario's name. Swear upon his honor as a gentleman that the contents of this are safe. Do it and we'll never bring this up again." Jojo said.

Dio gritted his teeth as he growled.

"Got you." Umbra said. "You cant move with my network active. Jojo...hes yours."

Dio then suddenly broke free and stabbed Umbra.

"Umbra!" Jojo said.

"Damn. I lost focus for a second." Umbra said.

"How could I possibly swear honor on a man who had none to begin with?" Dio said grabbing at Jojo.

The punch to his face connected, but Jojo didnt flinch.

"You just gave me all the proof I needed, Dio." Jojo said. "At hearing his name, you lashed out. I don't know what he did, but you will not harm father like you did him."

Dio went to stab his eye with his thumb before he felt a whisp of wind, rainbow at his back in a blink of a second.

"That trick again?" Rainbow said holding his arm.

"H-how did you…?" Dio said.

"Stay your hand, my friend. He's mine." Jojo said grabbing him and throwing him from the bannister as it crashed as Dio fell to the ground, his arm broken. "You've been planning this for years. As soon as I learn what this is, I'm turning it over to the police straight away."

As dio walked off, he got flashbacks of his father. Coming to his room, he started planning revenge.

A day later…

"I'll be back from london in two days, father. Until then, only accept the medicine these doctors give you. I've also called in a friend. This nurse will help with anything you need." Jojo said.

"Thank you. I trust you, my son. Stay safe." George said.

Jojo soon got on a carriage as it drove off with him in it.

"Hmm. A moment like this...its perfect for someone like Dio to strike back at Jojo." Rainbow said.

"Right. Rainbow, follow Dio." Dan said.

"On it!" Rainbow said.

Rainbow Used her super speed to zip to london and find where Jojo was headed, an alley way where it was green.

"Uncanny, isnt it my fast friend?" Jojo said going next to her. "This is Ogre Street I assume."

"Got that right mates." said a voice as three men approached and ambushed them. "Afraid you picked the wrong night to come down this stretch of street."

"Buts its where you wanna be, right Jojo?" Rainbow asked.

"It is. You dont have to come with me if you so desire." Jojo said.

"Let's get him boys." the lead man said as the three men charged at Jojo and Rainbow.

"Want me to blindside em?" Rainbow said.

"No. Just stay back and watch me." Jojo said.

"Tattoo, you do the honors." the lead man said.

"With pleasure." the colorful looking man said pulling out a knife as Jojo caught it in his hands. "What's this? He just grabbed my knife by the blade. Heh, idiot. One quick yank and you'll be picking your fingers out of the snow for a fortnight."

"Then I'll strike your groin with the force of a sledgehammer." Jojo said before kicking the man away as well as punching the other.

The lead man then shaved his hat revealing four razor blades.

"Watch it, hes got a hat trick!" Rainbow said as the lead threw it.

"I see it!" Jojo said as the hat cut into his arms and back on the man.

"Righty o and now we dance." the man taunted before Jojo uppercutted him. Rainbow then approached him. "Well, seems I made a mistake. Mistook you two for easy marks."

"Hey, i didnt do anything. But my friend here went easy on you. I've seen it before in someone. He;s a gentleman." Rainbow said.

"A proper one, he is. Then you both have earned my respects." he said getting up. "Permit me to introduce myself. My name is Robert E. O. Speedwagon."

"Mines Jonathon. Jonathan Joestar." jojo said.

"And me? Just a speedster named Rainbow Dash."

"Now, what do you blokes want here on Ogre Street?" Speedwagon asked.

"A cure for a poison here. I know the one i seek is here." Jojo said.

"Good luck, the shop keeper there is a sly customer!" Speedwagon said.

"Rainbow, I wish to continue on alone. Could you head on home?" Jojo asked.

"Of course." Rainbow said running off. But as she ran, she soon caught sight of Dio as she ran past him.

"Gotcha." Rainbow said seeing him rduced to drunk and fighting off a couple of gangsters. The second one charged as Dio put the mask on him.

"Now, lets see what you can do!" Dio said slitting the other ones throat as blood splashed onto it, the spikes entering its wearers brain as a bright light shined.

"Nothing. What a disappointment." Dio said. But then the man got up and continued to walk.

"No, its not." Rainbow said as the mask came off. "Ive seen it before, that face, those fangs… that mask can turn people into Vampires!"

The one who wore it earlier got up sporting new fangs as he spotted Rainbow. "You know lass I've been drinkin all night but now I got a powerful thrust. Care to...share a drink?" he asked.

"You wish." Rainbow said drawing Earthshaker and her blade as they fought. Rainbow Surprisingly held her own.

"I've seen demitri in action alot of times, so Vampires are my thing." Rainbow said as the sun rose. "Heh. Look alive, fang face. Mornings calling."

"What? No! Gah!" he shouted as the morning sun hit him, reducing his body to ash, leaving his clothing behind.

"Dio had to have seen that." Rainbow said turning her comm on. "Jojo's got the proof, Dios heading back. Its time for Phase 3: The Big Bust."

"Got it." Fuyuhiko said coming out and back to ogre street. "You just leave the rest to me."

"Oi, lad. You seem to be looking for a little help." Speedwagon said. "Mind if I assist in supporting what you got planned?"

"Sure thing." Fuyuhiko said.


	4. Time with Dio

The night soon turned stormy as Dio had returned to the mansion where Jonathan sat and waited much to his surprise.

"You are a poisoner, Dio Brando. I have all the proof I need and then some." Jojo said.

Umbra then walked out. "For years, you were like a brother to us, now we have no choice but to turn you in."

"Hmm. Even now, the two of you show compassion. Jojo, Umbra, for years I've been a devil but grant me this one wish...allow me to do the right thing for once in my life and turn myself in." Dio said. "My wicked deeds naw at me. The poverty I have known as a child ate away at my moral compass until greed was all that remained. I'm the lowest of the low! Your father took me in off the streets and I repaid his kindness with poison. The only reason I came back was to surrender myself. If I wanted to flee, you'd never lay eyes on me again."

"I see your point." Jojo said.

"Ah ah ah." said a voice as Fuyuhiko stepped out as Dio was reaching. "Put trust in a guy too much and they take advantage of you. Growing up to be the next Kuzuryu leader, I know a thing like that."

"Lads got a point, Master Joestar." said another voice as Speedwagon appeared. "He's trying to bait you in."

"Who are you people?" Umbra demanded.

"Quite right. The name is Robert E O Speedwagon and this is my associate Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Now growing up on the streets, I can sniff out a liar. This man has no compassion. He's been pretty much evil since he drew his first breath." Speedwagon said. "And I brought proof." he said tossing out a chinese man as Dio gasped.

"This man confessed to selling you the poison you used on father." Jojo said.

"I've heard enough." George said as he revealed himself with the heroes and police.

"Now that was easy enough. The plan worked." Ranma said.

"One I made up for us, since you guys cant put your heads together to make it. Some leaders you are sometimes." Sci-Twi said.

"Dio, you truly break my heart." George said. "I've loved you like my own son."

"With all due respect Mr. Joestar, you shouldnt be down here." Hope said.

"Take the young mans advice father, youre too weak." Jojo said.

"Right, I'll return to my quarters. Better to not see a son of mine in chains." George said. Trining around.

"Now, for the business we're here for." Fuyuhiko said. "Before youre carted, theres something we want. A key. We know you have it."

"A key? Why what ever do you mean?" Dio asked playing coy.

"Do not lie to them no more, Dio. If you have this object, reveal it at once." Jojo said.

"Very well. Is this what you wish for?" Dio asked holding up a orange key. "This was just something I found in the trash. Before I turn it in, I must ask, what makes it so special?"

"Tch, like anyones ever gonna tell you." Fuyuhiko said.

"Yeah. Like we'd tell you its for the Universal Core." Natsu said.

Everyone was in shock.

"You idiot!" everyone said.

"A….Universal Core?" Dio said as the words stuck in his mind. "Well, I suppose I have no use for such a thing. So take it from me Jojo."

As Jojo approached, Dio smiled as he rehid the key and pulled out a knife and the mask. "But before that, I want your blood!"

"Jojo, look out!" Hope said.

Before it even touched Jojo, George blocked the knife with his body.

"Father!" Jojo said.

"Hehehehehe!" Dio laughed taking the blood and smearing it on the mask which he wore as it glowed, just as the cops shot him out the window.

"We got him! We did, right?" Luffy asked as George was parting his words to jojo and the brothers.

"No, not yet." Rainbow said.

"My god, look! The body's gone!" Speedwagon said seeing Dio's body gone instantly.

"Whered he go?" the constable said looking at the seene as the others saw Dio Hanging behind him.

"Oi, Copper! Look out!" Speedwagon shouted before the constable's top half of his head was ripped off.

"He's alive! But we shot him!" an officer said.

"Get with the program, the mask did it!" Rainbow said.

"The mask? Rainbow are you certain?" Jojo said.

"Yeah I saw it. It turned a street thug into a vampire." Rainbow said.

"Yes. I was very taken by your demonstration in the slums. You showed me a way to attain even more power." Dio said slowly walking towards them.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him!" Speedwagon said as the cops fired at Dio, but the bullets weren't doing a thing. "They did nothig!"

"Ugh, havent you ever heard of Vampire stories? You gotta use sunlight, a stake or…" Rainbow said.

"Holy artifacts." Sonia said.

"You know, let's feed my hunger first." Dio said sticking two fingers in a cops head as he drained him off all his blood, leaving him dead. He then tossed the corpse, killing the remaining officers.

"What do we do? We cant kill him if we dont have what you say we need!" Speedwagon said.

"Then well just have to improvise. If he's vulnerable to light and holy objects then… thats it! Twilight, your Keyblade!" Hope said.

Twilight was just shaking there looking at Dio.

"She's shaking with fright." Applejack said. "Wait, where's Sunny?"

Sunny then ran in with a bucket of water. "Take this, you unholy thing!" she shouted tossing the water at Dio as he screamed in pain.

"Gak...holy water!" Dio said before his pain subsided and he recovered. "I'll see to it none of you leave this place alive!" Dio said.

"I wont let that happen, Dio!" JOjo said grabbing a spear as he stabbed it through Dio's hand as he charged at him first.

"He caught the sodding spear with his bare hand!" Speed wagon said.

"Okay, thats it!" Sunny said. "Burn in hell!"

She ignited her Fire armor and blasted her flame throwers everywhere, setting the mansion on fire.

"Great now let's…" Hope said before something grabbed his leg. He saw it was the first dead officers corpse.

"I….need…..flesh!" he said.

"Eat my fist!" Hope said slugging him in the face but was surprised when he easily withstood it.

"Hope, that won't work. I read that when vampires take all your blood, you become a zombie servant." Rainbow said.

"Now, I'm gonna turn you inside out. Hehehe." the zombie said before his top half of his head was sliced off by Peko.

"Are you all right, sir?" Peko asked.

"Branching out as a bodyguard now, are you?" Hopes aid smiling. "Tell me about it later, we need to go!"

Dio then emerged from the flames, healing faster than the burning her was suffering.

"Lass, you didnt pour it on him enough!" Speedwagon said.

"So we just need more. Everyone out, now! Im finishing this!" Jojo said. "This is my mess and I need to finish it."

"Okay!" Hope said as they vacated the mansion. Outside, they saw Jojo on the roof in a fierce struggle until they finally crashed back down inside, where Dio was impaled on the statue of the Joestar Guardian angel. Jojo himself was able to escape, but laid unconscious.

"He did it, I know that cant be withstood. You, Nurse, he needs to be at a hospital so you can treat him. I know where it is." Speedwagon said.

"Understood." Mikan said.

"Gaah! How could...insignificant worms like you do this to me. Especially you….JOJO!" Dio yelled as the fire engulfed him.

"Crap, he still had the key on him." Hope said.

"No worries. The keys gotta be fireproof, so we'll check the ruins of the mansion after the fire dies down." Edward said.

"Yup. Otherwise, we;d be leaving empty handed. Wait, wheres Umbra, Jexi and Blazer?" Dan said.

"They mustve ran." Hope said.

Standing on a hill, the three brothers watched as their former home burned down.

'Where do we go now?" Jexi asked.

"I don't know." Umbra said. "Let's...check into an inn for a while." Umbra said as the three turned.

"Mr. Joestar...thank you for everything." Blazer said to himself as they walked away.

In the early morning, after the fire had died down, the chinese man from before was poking around before seeing the mask and key. "There are those things. Could be worth a penny." he said before an arm grabbed him and began draining his blood.

"Haaa. Those are….still mine." a voice said as Dio's face was seen under the rubble. "We aren't finished yet."


	5. Overdrive

The following day, everyone was surprised to see Erina soothe Jojo's burns. As he woke, the two reuinted once more.

Outside, Hope and Peko were together.

"Man, I cant thank you enough for saving me back there." Hope said. "You really did branch out for me."

"I cant just be protecting one master. In a way, I see you as my other master, just like master Fuyuhiko." Peko said.

"Its great you see it that way. But why exactly do you see me and Fuyuhiko as people you wanna protect even if you dont know us that well?" Hope asked.

"To be honest, I've known Master Fuyuhiko all my life. Even as a baby. My parents had abandoned me to the Kuzuryu family with only a single katana. All my life, I have honed my skills with a sword in order to protect the next heir. Someone who will be a great leader." Peko said.

"Speaking of that, everyone thinks that the five Jexi picked to lead are better than me. Would you think, I could be a good leader and youd stick with that just like Fuyuhiko?" Hope asked.

"If people prefer one leader over another, it just means you have not done much to inspire them yet. Either way, you have saved me from despair. I would give my own life just so you could live and lead." Peko said.

"Thanks Peko. Lets both work hard to be who we want to be. A leader, and the protector." Hope said.

In the following morning, Jojo and Erina were walking with the groups when Jojo was noticing a strange man in white following them before he hid in the bushes.

"You saw it too right?" Ranma asked.

"It must be my imagination but… ah!" Jojo said seeing the same man eating the sandwich.

"Ah, the senoras and senorinas ive been waiting for." he said tipping his hat.

"A spanish man?" Hope asked.

"Afraid not. He was using Italian." Sonia said.

He then leaped into the air.

"You all survived the mask, not many could tell that! Hah!" he said jabbing a finger into Jojo and expelling the air from him, ripping his arm cast.

"What the heck was that for?" Luffy asked.

"You'll see in a moment. Watch." the man said as Jojo's broken arm glowed and repaired itself.

"I cant believe it...the pain has subsided." Jojo said before lifted a rock with his healed arm. "Lifting this rock is nothing."

"That's amazing!" Erina said.

"And you are?" Umbra asked as he, Blazer and Jexi came up.

"William A Zeppeli, at your service." the man said.

"What you just did, what was that? Is it some sort of technique?" Hope asked.

"Thank you for asking, its called Hamon, a special martial art made for dealing with enemies and creatures of the...undead variety." William said.

"Like vampires?" Rainbow asked.

"Them, their zombie slaves…. I can see you all saw the masks power for yourself." Zeppeli said.

"And theres something that we need from someone that has the mask." Hope said. "I heard the news this morning. Every night, someone or thing is draining victims. Even Jack the Ripper."

"Afraid it's no rumor, naive lad. It is all real, for you see...Dio still lives." Zeppeli said.

"Well, he is technically immortal." Sonia said.

"So this Hamon can really hurt him?" Umbra asked.

"If that is the case, I inquire you to teach me and some of my friends you find worthy this power. I need it to help them defeat Dio and claim that key, if this item called the Universal Core is so important to them." Jojo said.

"Hmm. I only see one person worthy of learning it. You!" Zeppeli said pointing to Ranma.

"A new technique on top of Aura and my fighting type moves? I am in!" Ranma said.

"Is it just me, or does Ranma get all the cool stuff?" Yang asked.

"Dont hear me complaining, were already at our own limits of strength, right?" Akane replied.

"Very well, but take note, the training will be intense and will last over a week." Zeppeli said.

"You should take a look at who youre talking too." Hope said. "I heard he mastered three separate fighting type moves in a matter of three days."

"Actually, it was three weeks." Ranma said. "But I'm still up for this. I haven't had a lot of action lately, so this is just what I need."

They soon came to a river. Zeppeli then went into it near a frog on a lone rock.

"Now, watch closely you two." Zeppeli said as he breathed calmly a few times before energy surged around his arm before he sent it down on the frog. But when it hit, the rock below it split in two as the frog swam away unharmed.

"The frog...it looks unhurt!" Jojo said.

"Yes. Hamon is using the energy hidden in ones body and used it on froggy there to split my real target, the rock below." Zeppeli said.

Jojo then focused on the tree whilst thinking for Erina, and the reserves in his arm make the tree blossom.

"My word, hes already started to use Hamon without even realizing it." Zeppeli said. "This one has lots of potential."

"We'll leave you guys to it then. But first, why are you so interested in the mask, Zeppeli?" Hope asked.

"It was on a ship i boarded. It was found in an ancient mayan temple. But one night, one of the crewmembers put it on. He killed the crew. I dove into the ocean, but the fiend followed. Thankfully, sunrise broke and I saw his face. It was my own father who did the deed." Zeppeli said.

"So you want to destroy the mask yourself for atonement?" Hope asked.

"It was my fault it wound up in this country. I cannot let something as evil as that mask continue to exist." Zeppeli said.

"Then that gives us more of a reason to help. Jojo wants to defeat dio, we want the key he has. Were both with the same goals." Hope said.

"Perhaps it's fate we were to meet these past days. I will gladly allow you all to fight with me." Jojo said.

The week passed with Ranma and Jojo learning steadily. For their final lesson, they journeyed to a cavern maze in a carriage.

"I'm not sure about this, you even sure one of the zombies is here, Baron?" Sunset asked.

"I know it for sure." Zeppeli said.

"Yeah. These caverns seem dark enough for a creepy thing like that to live in." Speedwagon said before the carriage stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Speed wagon asked.

"I think thats why!" Usopp sias seeing knives in the driver and the horse's head on him.

"This is just...something's moving in the horse!" Fluttershy screamed as out of it came a muscular man with knives.

"Oi, so a few little pups come to play with ol Jack." he said.

"Jack the ripper." Hope said. "Heh. No reason we cant make the uncatchable killer a thing of the past."

"Try me. I ain't been caught yet." Jack said.

"If you'd allow me, Hope. I'll fight first." Zeppeli said jabbing a wine bottle on the bottom and pouring a glass. "This man is a zombie. They must feed on living flesh to survive. He is now a mindless servant to Dio. You must destroy the brain to finish these ones off."

Jack stabbed the knife throygh his neck, not feeling a thing.

"Tell me, lads. What is his next move?" Zeppeli asked.

"Well, he'd probably seal us off, since he's...vulnerable to sunlight!" Maka said as Jack lifted the carriage and tossed it at the entrance, sealing them all inside as he laughed.

"You predicted right, Miss Maka." Zeppeli said.

Jack then flexed as knives came out of every portion of his body and launched at them.

"Here he comes!" Hope siad.

"I'll take it from here. Hamon Cutter!" Zeppeli said releasing saw blades that sliced most of the knives as some zipped past him straight to Levy.

"Gajeel!" Hope said.

"I know! Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel said blocking the knives slicing right through Jack. "Sorry, but this girl belongs to me and not you!"

"Excellent, young man. I'd call that courage if i'd ever seen it." Zeppeli said.

"Wait, so courage and bravery is the core of using Hamon?" Hope said.

"Of course it is!" Zeppeli said charging in. "Look fear directly in the eye for it has no dominion over you!" he said blocking with the bottle. "Fear scatters your breathing. When you toss fear into the dust, breathing is the sword always at your hem. Xendo Hamon Kick!"

A charged knee to the head stunned Jack before he retreated into a secret passage.

"Jojo, Ranma, its up to you to finish him." Zeppeli said tossing the glass to Jojo. "I want you two to find and destroy him without spilling a single drop of wine from that glass. If you do spill, I will abandon you all here and now."

"Moment of truth huh? Lets do it." Ranma said.

"Yes." Jojo said as they went in with a lit torch.

"Its like a maze in here, good thing we have li...wait, the lights against us too!" Ranma said.

"Of course! The Torch is seen by that creature and can use it to find us." Jojo said as Jack came riding in on a cutting wheel, cutting Jojo as he dodged. Jojo then quickly tossed the torch away.

"Now its a true skill of Hamon." Ranma said as the two walked down the hall with Jack waiting patiently behind the wall.

"That's right….a little closer." Jack said.

Ranma then noticed a glowing as he saw the wine glass Jojo holding, its contents swirling with energy.

"Hamon energy, from the glass, through my body, even to the ground." Jojo said feeling the energy welling up.

"Yeah. I'm kinda feeling it too." Ranma said. "Since Jack likes to had...we'll give him a little surprise." he said as they both put a fist to the wall.

"Come on. Turn the corner and let me feast on you." Jack whispered, not noticing the pool of energy over where he leaned.

"Hamon Overdrive!" they said as the energy attacked Jack as he screamed in pain before dissolving into nothing.

"Sounds like they passed the test. Adversity has made the lads into vikings." Zeppeli said.

"We may not know how to master Hamon…" Hope said. "But we can still kill zombies in our own way. Time to go hunting."


	6. Knights of Darkness

The company, in search of Dio, has come to the village of Wind Knights Lot. Along the way, they saw Zeppeli trying to initiate Speedwagon into hamon for he wanted that power too. But it did not go as expected, but a young boy did steal their bag as they were distracted.

"Should we chase him?" Hope asked.

"I certainly think so, that was every pound we had to our names." Speedwagon said.

"Now, follow me Jojo and Ranma." Zeppeli said as he started walking on the water, leaving ripples and not getting wet once.

"Whoa!" Hope said.

"I'll say, he's not even goin in!" Speedwagon said as Jojo followed, only with his feet getting wet.

"Nuh uh. No way. Not happening." Ranma said.

"Would you stop being a pussy and man up?" Hope said pushing Ramma harder that he should have, forcing him into the water face first. "Whoops."

Ranma then came out as a girl. "Whoops? Really? That all you have to say?" Ranma said.

"Would you stop arguing with him and move already?" Dan said.

"Ugh, fine." Ranma said running on the water and not getting wet once.

"Well done for someone whos taken a dip in the cursed spring, my divided colleague." Zeppeli said.

"I guess the Cursed Spring isnt just limited to your world huh?" Hope asked.

"Its famous for being a training ground for martial artists. Avoiding the cursed springs means you show much skill." Zeppeli said.

"And the one who falls in it gains the appearance of who went in before. Though I dont think its weird to be a boy and a girl at the same time." Hope said.

"Its got its advantages." Ranma said. "But I'm a man dammit!" she said before striking the rock the boy was climbing on, making him fall into Jojo's arms.

"Huh? What's going on? Where am I?" he asked.

"Was he controlled?" Hope asked as the sun went down. "Aw nuts…"

"It gets worse….WE'RE STANDING IN A GRAVEYARD!" Usopp shouted as arms started raising from the ground.

"The boy was hypnotized. He lead us right into a trap." Zeppeli said.

"And look whos here to be at the zombie party…" Hope said seeing Dio on a rock face.

"Dio!" Jojo said.

"Always one step ahead of us." Umbra said.

"The sun has finally set, and unfortunately for all of you, you won't live to see it rise again." Dio said.

"Were gonna see about that. Jojo, the kid!" Hope said.

"I have him. What is your name, lad?" Jojo asked.

"Its Poko." the boy said.

"Then best hold on lad." Jojo said as he punched away a zombie with Hamon.

"Go for the heads and break em open, and you dont need Hamon at all!" Hope said putting more energy into another punch that blasted a zombie's head off.

A zombie then bit on to Indigo, but her armor protected her as the Zombie's teith went against the hard morphing steel with a clang.

"Muh teef!" the zombie wailed. Intigo grasped her hands around the zombies head and crushed it like an eggshell.

"Heh. Scrambled." Indigo said.

"Get the other little kid!" a zombie said as group charged to Edward who heard the world for his rage tigger.

"Dont call me little!" Ed shouted clapping his hands as he made rock pillar spikes burst out, piercing their skulls.

"Good god, that was alchemy! But never have I've seen one use it in that way before." Speedwagon said in surprise.

"Thats because my brother is an amazing alchemist." Alphonse said.

"Hehehe. So the lowly bug believes itself to be a lion? How laughable." Dio said.

"Don't call me a bug!" Edward said running at Dio with a punch with his automail arm. But Dio caught it as it began to freeze in ice right before their eyes.

"Your anger is your weakness, alchemist. Now I can see to it that I break this metal arm!" Dio said.

"Not today!" Hope asid hiting the sipre dio was on and made him flinch, stopping the freezing half way and jumping to another spire. Ed jumped down near natsu.

"Dont worry, I'll get that thawed out." Natsu said before a spear nearly pierced him.

"I think I've had enough of you incests. You are all beneath me. I shall allow them to finish you." Dio said as two knights, one small and one large stood before him.

"Are those two who I think they are?" Hope said.

"I can read people like books, and I know i dont wanna see those two and their stories, thanks." Speedwagon said.

"Yes! You all have the honor of dying this night, at the hands of the noble knights Terucus and Blueford!" Dio said. "Two nights who served under Mary of England were executed by the forces of Queen Elizabeth of Scotland during the 1500s. I've reanimated them as zombies."

And Jojo was unlucky enough to dodge one attack and be sent right in their path. It was two against one.

"This isn't good, guys." Dan said. "Jojo isn't gonna last long against them both."

"Should we give him a hand?" Luffy asked.

"Tarucus is the big guy right? He's mine." Gajeel said.

"Kick his ass, Gajeel!" Luffy said.

"Hey!" Gajeel said getting Tarucus's attention. "Wanna tangle with a Rune Knight? Cause youre under arrest for being a butt ugly zombie."

"Well than, we'll take this into the catacombs." Tarucus said tossing a boulder at Gajeel as he sliced it in half.

"Yeah. I look forward to it." Gajeel said.

"Then I suppose you are with me, Blueford." Jojo said before seeing him wield the sword with his hair, nearly slicing his head off.

"That was close. That hair isnt for show." Hope said.

It wasn't long before Jojo was forced into the river as Blueford followed, both underwater.

"Oh man. Jojo!" Rainbow shouted.


	7. Tomorrow's Luck and Steel

As the two battled underwater, Jojo soon forced Blueford back in land with a Turquoise Blue Sunset Overdrive as they stood on opposing sides with Jojo catching his breath.

"Whoa. even after that attack, Bluefords still standing." Hope said.

"He aint a famous knight for no reason mate." Speedwagon said.

"Yes yes….its been too long since I had such an opponent." Blueford said as his hair tied Jojo down to a stake. "But this is where you shall meet your end!" he called out grabbing his sword.

"Hes pinned!" Zoro said.

"Not for long, comrades. His hair may be as hard as iron, but I have but one more fight in me!" Jojo said as his Hamon burned through the hair. "This is it! Sunset Yellow...Overdrive!" Jojo shouted rapidly hitting Blueford.

"This pain….is nothing!" Blueford said swinging his sword before it lightly cut Jojo's cheek and stopped there.

"He stopped." Hope said.

"You said this pain means nothing. You mean, you feel pain once more." Jojo said.

Flowers bloomed around the zombie before his leg rotted away and left him to fall to the ground.

"You see, the long forgotten pain came back. Only humans can know of that sort of pain." Zeppeli said.

"Wow.." Hope said as Blueford, before disintegrating, wrote a P in blood on one side of his sword. It then spelled Pluck as it stood there, his sword and armor the only things that remain there in that small field.

Meanwhile, Gajeel and Tarucus crashed around the other side of the cliffs, clashing their own iron ways against the other.

"Hmm. Sounds like Bluefords gone back to the grave. Just leaves us then." Tarucus said.

"Yeah. It does." Gajeel said fighting into a chamber before collars came down and clasped onto both their necks. "What the...what's this?" Gajeel said. "I can't...get it off."

"Welcome, Gajeel Redfox, to the match that will end you." Tarucus said. "Those chains can't be removed without the key. And they also won't come off until one of us is dead."

"So in which case…" Gajeel said.

"You catch on good, the key is one of us ripping the others head off!" Tarucus said yanking on his side, it pulled Gajeel up as it began choking him.

"Damn it. I can't focus my magic like this. And I can't eat the collar cause its out of mouth range. The muscle man isn't as dumb as I thought. He's gonna kill me." Gajeel thought.

Jus then, Poko crawled through a small hole, as the heroes caught up.

"Huh? Its that kid. Hey, it aint safe here kid!" Gajeel said.

"Huh? A little birdie come to get crushed, well, I'll be happy to oblige you." Tarucus said smacking Poko with his arm as the boy crashed into the wall near the lever.

"Kid, what were you thinking?" Gajeel said seeing him still moving.

"Just had a bit of a flashback to what me sis said. It does hurt but...I can't just stand around cowering." Poko said crawling to the lever and quickly pulling it.

The door opened as the others barreled in.

"Gajeel!" Lucy said.

"Dont tell me youre actually losing to this big oaf, idiot!" Natsu said. "He may be a big kight, but you were formerly a Rune Knight! He aint the boss of you!"

"Dont remind me, salamander…" Gajeel said tugging back.

"What?" Tarucus said.

"But he's got a point. No Rune Knight could best this guy, but I can't get…" Gajeel began before Zeppeli stepped in.

"Gajeel...do not fear. You will be free soon." Zeppeli said.

Zeppeli was ready to fight, but he stopped mid way as he saw the flames.

"Is tonight really the night?" Zeppeli wondered.

"I have foreseen your death, Zeppeli. In a dungeon, a metal dragon will be cornered by a monster and you will give your life to rescue him from certain death."

"Youre gonna die here, right?" Damien asked. "So if youre gonna die rescuing a friend. Go down fighting."

"That young lad, is exactly what I am planning to do!" Zeppeli said charging at Tarucus.

"Hahaha! You won't be able to get past me!" Tarucus using the chains between him and Gajeel to wrap around Zeppeli's torso.

"Zeppeli!" Speedwagon shouted.

"Gajeel...you must live on." Zeppeli said as his body was torn in half. "This small amount of hamon in the air...is what I leave behind."

Gajeel saw the Hamon in the air. "Strange man….I'm not gonna forget this. When I get out, you're getting a song." Gajeel said as he began sucking it in. He then turned his arm into a sword as he sliced off the chain.

"No!" Tarucus said as Gajeel recharged himself by eating the chain, releasing the collar.

"Now, what attack was I gonna use on you, bastard?" Gajeel asked as he punched Tarucus.

"Huh? But iron shouldn't be able to hurt me. Wait...he doesn't even seem like iron." Tarucus said.

"He somehow ate the carbon in the air." Jojo said.

"Iron + Carbon = Steel." Levy said.

"He's become Steel?" Tarucus said in shock.

"Grrraaa! Steel Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel shouted slashing through Tarucus and the floor. Tarucus screamed as he feel to pieces and fell to his death thousands of feet below the earth.

"Wow. DId anyone know he could do that?" Hope asked.

"He did it during the battle of Tartaros. He absorbed a dark sea of carbon just to defeat one of the nine demon gates." Levy said.

"Heh. I won't forget the song, Zeppeli." Gajeel grinned.


	8. Blood Fued! Dio vs Jojo

Up in a castle where dio lurked, Poko's sister, named Peggy, had gone to look for Poko but ended up being captured by Dio himself.

"Alas. But since your time with my companion is brief, let me introduce him." Dio said as she was cornered by a large zombie with his face hidden over a bag. "Allow me to introduce...Doobie, as regrettably, I am not to your taste, but he, he would be happy to indulge."

Doobie chased after Peggy for bit unitl catching her by the dress. He was about to sink his teeth in when an anvil slammed into him and poked his eye out.

"Oi! Who hit me?! Who the bloody hell hit me with this thing?" Doobie shouted.

Above where the heroes with three new faces. Apparently Zeppili's comrades and master, named Tonpetty, Dire and Straizo.

"Sorry, but you do not deserve introductions for your nothing but a zombie." Umbra said.

"Get him!" Hope said as they jumped down and Doobie jumped upwards. As Jojo neared him, snakes started to come out of his bag face.

"Venomous serpents!" Speedwagon said.

Gundham then drop kicked Doobie in the stomach. The serpent's still continued but stopped inches from his face.

"Venemous basilisks of the underworld, heed the call of your one true master." Gundham said as the snakes coiled around Gundham and turned against Doobie.

"Incredible! He bent every single one of em to his own command." Speedwagon siad.

"Truly impressive. Hope wasn't lying when you said you were the ultimate Beast Tamer." Jojo said.

"There is no animal I cannot bend to my whims!" Gundham said as his new serpents turned against Doobie, viciously tearing him to pieces.

"And to make sure he doesnt come back, I shall assist with a strike complemented by Zeppeli's given Life force!" Jojo said striking Doobie's head with a fist of Hamon. He disintegrated on the spot.

"One less zombie to worry about." Blazer said as Jexi was sniffing.

"Dio...he was in here. His main chamber...its not far." Jexi said.

"Then let us put an end to his foolish games." Jojo said breaking down the door as they marched up the stairs.

They soon entered Dio;s room.

"Dio!" Hope said.

"How?! You should be in a million peices for zombies!" Dio said.

"You shouldnt really underestimate anyone just cause youve attained immortality. Now hand that key over or else well take it off you." Hope said.

"Never. If this truly unlocks a core the rewrites the very universe itself, then I cannot simply let it go. A core like that...it belongs to me. With it, I could form this universe into an eternal empire where I rule all and no one would oppose me." Dio said.

"Its your funeral. Lets take him." Hope said.

"That is my task alone." Dire said going in front. "Zeppeli was a dear friend, so I shall avenge him!" Dire said charging at Dio.

"No Dire!" Jojo said as Dire tried to kick Dio before the vampire himself grabbed his legs and spread them apart.

"Take this! Thunder Cross Split Attack!" Dire said.

But before the attack could even hit, Dire's entire body save his head were completely frozen solid in ice.

"You...are a fool!" Dio said shattering it.

"Dire!" Jojo said.

Dire's head then grabbed a rose and then spit it into Dio's eye.

"Hmm. Those Hamon filled thorns do sting a bit." Dire said before becoming completely ice and shattering.

"Insect...how dare he wound me. Wound my perfect face!" Dio said taking the rose out.

"Go time!" Rainbow said.

"Indeed! Speedwagon, my sword!" Jojo said.

"Catch!" Speedwagon said throwing the Sword of Luck and Pluck to him.

"Dire's sacrifice showed me you are not invincible. All I need is to fill Blueford's sword of Luck and Pluck with Hamon and slice you with it." Jojo said.

"You...dare to think your filthy Hamon can hurt me?" Dio asked. "Don't you dare touch me with that disgusting Hamon!" Dio shouted.

Zombies flooded out and surrounded them.

"We got this Jojo, take care of Dio." Hope said.

"My thanks, and I'll be sure to take the key you desire from his disintegrating corpse." Jojo said.

Jojo then engaged Dio with his sword, tossing some roses at him before he sliced of Dio's right arm, making him scream in pain before Jojo split him down the middle.

"He got him!" Hope said.

"Not yet, look!" Speedwagon said. Dio still lived, and froze Jojo in place.

"Useless, useless, useless, useless!" Dio said grabbing a blood artery from Jojo. "A mere monkey can never defeat a lion!"

He kept freezing jojo in place, and as he was bragging, taking the artery between his fingers, Hope grinned.

"Sorry to say dio, but your not the one who wins. You made an error yourself." Hope said.

"Hes right, dio. If you were to freeze me completely, you wouldnt be able to drain my blood. And furthermore…" Jojo said as the sword was shown to be in the fire.

"No. How long as that sword been in the flames? The metal is conducting the heat and melting my ice!" Dio said.

:And its conducting hamon into it. Youre history, Dio!" Hope said as Jojo wnt in.

"Sunlight Yellow...Overdrive!" Jojo said punching a hole through Dio's body.

Dio screamed in pain as his right arm disintegrated as well as dropping the key to the ground. In a split second, Rainbow grabbed it off the ground and rushed back before the Zombies could stop her.

"Alright, I got it!" Rainbow said.

"No!" Dio said as he tipped over the parapet. "I will not die!"

He blasted energy from his eye that pierced jojos hands and sliced through some zombies and the tip of the castle. It was inches from taking any ones faces off.

"Too goddamn close!" Fuyuhiko said.

"He did it, Jonathan Joestar did it! Dio is dead!" Speedwagon said holding his unconscious body.

"Man, that was a hell of a trek and battle." Hope said. "But at least… we got the key!"

"If you have what you came here for, you can leave. I only think there is love to be in Jojo's future now." Speedwagon said.

"If Jojo has a son, let him be told of this stuff and get the same gifts he did." Hope said.

"Right-o. All of London and beyond wont forget you, Heroes. And for that, you have my thanks." Jojo said.

As the heroes departed in the sunny as it flew into time itself, the three brothers wondered…

"Who were those guys?" Blazer asked.

"I dunno but…. There was something about them, that I like. One day, I want to get them together and we can have lots of fun times together." Jexi said with stars in his eyes.

As they came back to the present, Hope wondered.

"You dont think us getting this key and meeting the younger brothers will...you know, mess up the space-time continuum will it?" Hope asked.

"Eh. I doubt we changed that much." Black Star said.

In Jexi's room, he smiled as he looked at the older photo of the heroes in it.

"Eh...I'll tell them one day." Jexi smirked as he hid the photo.

To be continued...


End file.
